Yullen Song Drabbles
by Moyashi.beansprout
Summary: Sex, arcade games, death, more sex, and driving jokes about sex. All set to music. Enjoy!  WARNING: Contains Yullen, angst, Lucky, smut, fluff, death, smut, and yaoi, and smut. SMUUUUUT.


**Instructions:  
>Write drabbles based off of songs. You can have the lyrics in it if you want, or not. When the song ends, you do not have to stop writing, but you have to listen to the song on repeat until you find a good ending.<strong>

**Coupling:  
>Yullen (KandaxAllen) <strong>(THERE WILL ALSO BE A GOOD FAIR AMOUNT OF LUCKY XD)

* * *

><p><strong>Owl City- Fireflies<strong>

Kanda stared up at the night sky, and wondered vaguely why the stars seemed to blink so. He pulled Allen closer to him, and snuggled his head into the crook of the boy's neck.

"Moyashi, why do the stars shine?"

Allen shrugged. "I don't know, Kanda… Maybe they're not stars?"

Kanda gave the boy a look. "What the hell else would they be?"

"Um…" Allen paused. "Innocence?"

Kanda considered the tiny dots. "No…"

"What about… fireflies?"

The Japanese teen replied quietly, "Maybe…"

Allen leaned backwards, closer to Kanda, and said in a soft voice, "We should do this every time you can't go to sleep."

Kanda smirked. "It was you who was having the nightmare."

"Good thing you woke me up…" Allen kissed Kanda on the cheek.

**Coldplay- Fix You**

A teardrop fell down the boy's cheek. I've failed, he thought bitterly. I failed this mission, and Kanda's only going to laugh.

Instead of laughing, the Japanese teen gasped out when he saw Allen, and the injury the boy was bearing. His left arm was heavily damaged.

Allen said quietly, "Kanda, I'm going soon… I'm going to... to..." He couldn't finish his sentence.

"No, Moyashi!" Kanda ran towards the white-haired boy, and clutched the small head to his chest, wrapping his arms around the boy. "I won't let you die, stupid beansprout! Even if you don't know it, you're- you're everything to me…"

Allen looked up as Kanda released him. Kanda looked into Allen's eyes, and then brought out a lotus from behind him. "I can't lose you… and I won't." Kanda plucked each individual petal from the flower, and then walked towards the boy, intent in his task.

"Ka-Kanda? No, you can't—"

Kanda leaned towards Allen, and pressed the fistful of petals to Allen's heart.

Allen screamed as suddenly, Kanda's face turned pale, and his eyes slowly began to close. "KANDA! No, please! I don't deserve this! Don't try to fix me, I'll be broken without- without Yuu!"

Kanda's eyes finally closed, and his heartbeat faded out. Allen pulled the limp body to his, sobbing. Yuu Kanda, the love of his life, was gone.

Lights began to fall from the sky all around them, just as tears fell from Allen's shut eyes as he stood up, carrying the corpse up with him.

Allen sobbed out into the night, and then he, too, faded.

**Michael Franti & Spearhead- The Sound of Sunshine**

The Japanese teen smiled indulgently at his shorter boyfriend who was listening to his headphones. "What's playing, Moyashi?" he asked.

Allen grinned back. "Um, some CD I got for free."

Kanda stole a headphone, and put it in his ear. "Plug your headphones straight into my heart, 'cause I want you to know what I'm talking about," played the iPod.

The older teen unplugged the headphone, a wide smile on his face. He unplugged Allen's too, and then reached around to the back of the boy's head. Allen looked confused, and then realization hit him as Kanda leaned closer and closer. Their lips met suddenly.

It was a quick chaste kiss, and it wasn't enough for Kanda, who pulled Allen's collar closer with his other hand, and fisted the boy's hair as their lips met again. Allen slipped his tongue inside Kanda's mouth, understanding what the older boy needed. Kanda reached down with the hand that had been holding Allen's shirt, and began to undo buttons. Giggling, Allen began to undo Kanda's shirt too.

Kanda pulled back from the kiss, and laughed loudly. "Moyashi— when you— you laugh, into our kisses— so cute…"

Allen got irritated, and pouted. "It's not cute…"

"Adorable," affirmed Kanda, pulling Allen who was now underneath him up for yet another kiss.

Allen made a small "mpmh" noise as Kanda bit his lip, crying out into his boyfriend's mouth.

"Now that," said Kanda in a low voice, "that was just sexy." Kanda reached down, and ripped the rest of Allen's shirt open. Allen gave Kanda a little smile, grinding up against the older teen. Kanda laughed, and reached down, pulling the boy's shorts off.

-And the song ended, leaving all the fangirls with major nosebleeds screaming in frustration at Gaarin-

**Savage Garden- I Knew I Loved You**

Kanda said irritatedly, "Fuck." Everyone else was dancing with someone. Lenalee was dancing with Bak. Komui was dancing with Reever. Lavi was dancing with… wait, was that a homeless person? The Japanese Exorcist snorted. _Classy._

He looked around. Yup, everyone seemed to be dancing. Except him. And… He looked over, and his gaze fell upon Allen, who was sitting in the corner. Kanda smirked, and then stood up.

Allen's PoV

Allen was sitting at a table, drinking a goblet of soda. He wished he could dance with someone, anyone at all… He heard a knock on the table, and looked up to see Kanda standing there, his arm extended.

"Dance," the older teen commanded awkwardly.

"Wh-what?" Allen stammered.

Kanda opened his hand, and Allen uncertainly took it. He stood up, wobbling a little. As soon as they'd reached the dance floor, the song ended, and a slow song began to play.

_Of course that would happen,_ thought Allen. _Oh, this is bollocks!_

Kanda's PoV

Kanda pulled the younger teen towards him, feeling about as nervous as he looked. He placed both of his hands around Allen's waist, and began to sway slowly, in tune with the music. Inside his head, he was panicking. _Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fu-_ Suddenly he stopped complaining to himself, and then realized, Moyashi looks happy. Allen was staring up at him.

_Why does he look happy? He's not supposed to be happy._ Kanda reached around his waist a little more, and pulled him closer. _Why did I do that? I wasn't supposed to do that._

Kanda had a moment of realization, and felt a strange sense of completion, as though he'd been waiting to do this for some time. The older teen suddenly realized in a landslide of feelings that he suddenly felt more than okay with this— he felt as though he was supposed to be here, as though it had been preordained.

The pair continued to dance, even past when the song ended.

**Shiny Toy Guns- Major Tom**

"Ready, beansprout?" asked Kanda from his seat.

"Ready, BaKanda," replied Allen.

The two both turned the levers that would start their ships, and then closed their helmets and pressed the gas pedals hard.

"4, 3, 2, 1…"

They both began to fly through the heavens, in their individual ships. Kanda pushed his warp button, and passed Allen just as they both exited the atmosphere. Allen smirked. "Oh, hell no, fucker." Allen picked up his small blaster that controlled his ship's phasers, and began to shoot at the older teen.

Kanda narrowly dodged the shots of bright light, and yelled back, "Suck this!" as he fired his own guns.

The white-haired boy yelped, and pressed his own warp button, his ship now fully charged. He sped past the black ship that had Kanda inside, and laughed with jubilation. "Hah, wanker!"

Kanda growled angrily at losing his spot in first place, and hit his own warp button. The two ships sped upwards and upwards, until they became neck and neck and spiralled around each other for a while.

Allen pressed his gas pedal just as they were about to cross into the atmosphere of Mars, and made it over, first by a hair. Kanda followed, and as they landed on the surface of the dingy, pixelated planet, Allen took off his helmet and laughed as the screen displayed "P1: WIN- P2: LOSE- Insert coin to play new game". "Hah! I won, Kanda!"

Kanda took off his helmet, and glowered at everyone in the arcade. He suddenly smirked in realization, and turned to Allen, and said, "That means you're in front."

"Yeah! Wait, what?"

Kanda chuckled, and picked up Allen from the seat of the arcade game, throwing the younger teen over his shoulder, and dragging him away, presumably to a bedroom.

**Mariana's Trench- Cross My Heart**

Kanda whispered something lewd and pulled his lover in for a kiss.

Allen's phone suddenly went off, and he jumped away, answering it. "Oh, hello? Oh, hi Lav'!" Allen blew a kiss towards Kanda, and did up the buttons of his shirt that had been undone, laughing. He left the room, chattering away into his cell.

Kanda screamed into his pillow.

Allen would always, always find an excuse. Kanda would probably never get into his boyfriend's pants ever again at this rate. He fell asleep, depressed and horny.

That night, at 3 a.m., he got a call. "Hey, doll!" chimed Allen happily. "Come on over, babe! I'm hot for you right now..."

When Kanda got over to Allen's house at 4, the sprout was already asleep. Kanda was tempted to wake him up, but instead just decided to stay there until his bitch woke up.

Unfortunately, he fell asleep, and when he woke up at nine, there was a note from Allen on the bed. "Haha, sorry about that. See you soon, maybe~ Love, Allen."

Kanda swore loudly, waking Allen's vicious dog Timcanpy, who proceeded to attack him.

The Japanese man eventually cornered Allen in a small room at the sprout's work. Allen said, "Um, I- I have to leave, Kanda..."

Kanda grabbed his collar, and, for the first time ever, spoke in a timid voice. "Take me with you."

Allen replied, stupidly, "Huh?"

"Take me with you, or else I'll miss you. I don't wanna be alone tonight."

Allen blushed, and squirmed. "I... I love you, Kanda."

"I know, but..." It had been like, two months. Allen was damn good at escaping his advances.

The white-haired boy's blush intensified, and he spoke quietly. "Kanda, I swear, you won't be alone tonight. I just have to go to this meeting."

Kanda, feeling embarrassed and childish, asked, "Promise?"

Allen grinned, and said sweetly, "Cross my heart and hope to die." He sprung away, having somehow slid around Kanda.

That evening, Allen got home, and pressed his lips to Kanda's as he stepped through the doorframe. "Hey, Yuu! I'm home~"

Kanda smiled seductively. "Let's go."

Allen nodded, and then suddenly, spontaneously got a nosebleed. He ran into the bathroom, and grabbed bunches of paper towels, shoving them to his face.

Ten minutes later, he was still holding paper towels to his nose. Kanda said, thinking it unlikely he would ever fuck Allen again, "Cross your heart and hope to die, huh?"

"It ca'd lath fowevew," replied Allen.

Kanda groaned. _With my luck, it just might..._

**A. R. Rahman and M.I.A.- O... Saya**

_Gotta run, gotta run, gotta run..._ Allen exhaled heavily, pushing a hand through his hair, stopping. _Can't stop,_ he started moving again, _gotta run, keep running._

Suddenly, a voice spoke from above him. "Who are you?"

Allen drew his pistol, and aimed at the man, without hesitating. He cocked it, and was about to pull the trigger when he felt a gun pointed to the side of his head.

The British boy said, his voice subdued, "Allen Walker. Who are you?"

The man made a small "che" sound. "You don't know who I am? I'm offended."

Allen looked up at the man's face. He looked Japanese, with long raven hair and black eyes. Allen's eyes suddenly filled with shock and familiarity. Letting his gun drop, he pulled the man into a hug. "Kanda, I thought- I thought you were-"

"Dead, yeah." The older man put his gun back in his holster, and embraced Allen. "I had to leave. You understand."

"Doesn't mean I liked it, though," replied Allen, refusing to pull away or let go.

Kanda "che"d again. "Moyashi... I missed you."

Allen suddenly stiffened, and said, "Who knows you're here- where have you- does anyone-"

The samurai shook his head. "No. Nobody. In fact, they all think I'm still dead."

Allen muttered, "It might be easier for you if you were dead."

Kanda tilted the younger boy's face up to his, and asked, "What about Lenalee? I know you two were-"

"Dead," replied Allen without emotion.

"Miranda-"

"Also dead. I had to kill her." His face didn't change.

Kanda nodded, and said, a touch of hesitancy in his voice, "What a- what about the rabbit?"

Allen's face fell, and he looked away. "He... he left."

"He's... missing?"

Allen said, a tremor in his voice, "He left to join the Noah family. I didn't see it coming- none of us did."

Kanda's eyes widened, and he pulled Allen closer to him. "Glad that wasn't you," he murmured.

The Brit asked quietly, "Are you staying this time, Kanda?"

Kanda answered honestly, "I don't know. But if not, you're coming with me."

"I'm going with you anyway," replied Allen. "There's no question of that. You have no fucking idea how much I missed you."

Kanda gritted his teeth, thinking of the time they'd been apart. "I think I have a pretty good idea, actually."

Allen picked up his gun, and put it inside his jacket. "We'll talk later. Now, let's go."

Kanda nodded, and they began to run.

**Mr. Scruff- Kalimba (lol, no lyrics, this should be fun)**

Allen got on the skateboard, and pushed away from the sidewalk with his back foot. He pushed along the ground, humming along to the music playing from his headphones that were blasting out from around his neck. He skated on and on, until he reached an intersection. He stopped, and waited at the red light, humming still.

A sedan pulled up beside him. Allen looked into the tinted window of the driver's seat, and saw a Japanese teen just older than himself. He thought the teen was fairly attractive, and felt like he recognized him from somewhere. Suddenly, full recognition hit him like an anvil, and he knocked on the window of the car. "Hey, Kanda! Kanda!"

The window lowered, and Yuu Kanda stuck his head out. "Hey, sprout. Fancy seeing you here. Need a ride?"

Allen laughed, and said, "From you? Anytime." He hopped off his board, and walked around the car, carrying his skateboard under his arm. He opened the passenger side door, and got in.

"We could sit in the back seat," suggested Kanda innocently as Allen shut the door behind him.

"We could," replied the white-haired teen. "Or we could be up front about the matter."

Kanda nodded, and sped forward as the light turned green. "So, you want to be in front."

Allen's lips curved upwards, but he stopped himself from laughing, and said calmly, "Oh, if that's the way you'd like to drive."

There was a silence whilst both teens smirked, and tried to think of more innuendos.

"But," Allen said, "you could go a little faster."

Kanda choked a little, and then replied, "I'd've thought you wanted it slow."

"Oh no, the faster, the better. You can make it fun if you want to- you know, no hands, all that jazz..."

Kanda raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really." He pulled into the driveway of their house, and then said, "You know what's even more fun than going fast?"

"Mm?"

He took the keys out, his smirk growing. "Driving without a car. Meet me inside, babe." He left, slamming the door behind him.

Allen got out of the car, a huge grin on his face. Skateboarding was fun, but driving was funner.

**Daft Punk- The Grid (Part of the TRON Legacy soundtrack- love that movie. Sorry if this makes absolutely no fucking sense.)**

_Allen slowly reached down to his shoes, attaching the small spurs. He pushed down into the ground, and then bent his knees, and jumped._

_He jumped higher and higher and higher, until he was suddenly flying past everything. Past the sky, past the clouds. He felt slightly hot as he flew past the Sun, a giant burning orb that burned quickly by him. He reached out, and grabbed a small star in the distance, stopping instantly. He walked closer and closer, on solid black nothingness, as the star grew and grew. Allen then walked into the star, sudden whiteness surrounding him._

_He reached onto his back, and then pulled off his bag. He slung it around, and set it down. It floated there as he searched through it, looking for an escape. He found a tiny key, and smiled to himself. He looked up instinctively, and saw the door. It was a big black door, with oak paneling that looked ancient._

_Putting his backpack back on, he turned so he could walk upwards, and reached towards the door. Everything was going exactly as planned._

_Then, as he tried to insert the key into the tiny slot, the door began to shrink. Allen swore loudly, and jiggled the doorknob. But the key would not turn in the lock, so he pulled it out. Suddenly, Allen realized what he had to do._

_He raised his left arm, and brought it to the edge of the door. The door stopped shrinking at his touch, just like he knew it would. However, his arm also began to feel as though it was being burned by blue-white fire. He bit his lip, and began to fidget with the key with his other hand. He got the door open, and scraped through just as he felt he could take the pain in his hand no longer._

_Allen looked around, to find himself now in complete darkness. Or, no- not complete darkness..._

_There was a blue square. Whether it was on the ground or in the sky Allen could not tell, only that he found himself inexplicably drawn towards the glowing shape._

_Allen could faintly see things in the square. They looked like people, people with crosses in their foreheads and gold in their eyes. Allen suddenly realized he was not supposed to go through the square. That he didn't need to, and that he shouldn't. But he began moving towards it nonetheless._

_The square wasn't like the door, it was almost the opposite. With every click of Allen's shoes against the thick fibres of space, the square grew and grew, to the point that when he was almost in the square it had become huge, and encompassed almost everything around him. He looked down, and saw the other side of the door, tiny and black and shrinking into nothingness._

_Allen shut his grey eyes, and jumped into the square, feeling a strange searing sensation on the right side of his forehead and over his right eye._

Allen's eyes opened, and he found himself lying on a bed, the concerned face of Kanda over him. Allen slowly exhaled, and said, "That was such a weird dream..."

"Che, stupid moyashi. Having nightmares. How old are you, really?"

Allen turned to Kanda, smiling at the fact that Kanda had come to comfort him in his sleep. The white-haired boy reached up, and touched his scar with his cursed hand.

Kanda looked over at the younger Exorcist, who was tracing his scar, looking somewhat distracted. Kanda felt it prudent to ask something to make the boy feel at ease.

"What was the dream about, sprout?"

Allen turned to Kanda, and his smile faded. He seemed to be staring through Kanda, not at him.

"I..." He stopped, and then spoke quietly. "I got in."

**Pitbull- Bon Bon (WARNING: SMUT AND LUCKY)**

Allen's lips suddenly met Kanda's. Kanda returned the kiss with an intense amount of passion, his lips crushing Allen's. The shorter of the two reached forward and began to undo Kanda's shirt, ripping the buttons off. Kanda reached down, and began to pull Allen's tee-shirt over his head. Once it was off, he knelt, and bit Allen's left nipple. Allen cried out into the silence of the room.

Kanda smiled, and said, "Shh. You might wake Lavi."

Allen muttered, "Fuck Lavi," and Kanda continued to leave trails of kisses all over his chest. Allen moaned out as the Japanese lips began to move slowly but surely downwards.

"No, fuck you," replied Kanda, undoing Allen's pants as slowly as he could.

"Ahh! F-faster, you arsehole-" Allen's cries were cut off as Kanda stood up, leaving the pants hanging around Allen's knees.

The taller Exorcist pressed a finger to Allen's mouth, and repeated, "Shh. You don't want him to know you're gay, do you?"

Allen was about to answer when he suddenly noticed that Kanda had pulled his pants off, and his boxers too. The older teen's lips met Allen's cock, and Allen suddenly felt he was about to burst with pleasure. "Kan-Kan- Yuu..."

Kanda began to caress the younger's dick with his mouth. Allen groaned in heavy lust, fisting Kanda's hair mercilessly. "Please, please, more, faster-"

The taller man stopped, and murmured, "You're such a slut, Moyashi."

"On-only for you... please, I need-"

The door burst wide open, and an exuberant voice screamed, "You guys are fucking keeping me awake! Stop being so loud-"

Lavi stopped, observing his friends. Allen was completely naked, and also completely flushed in unusual places, as well as sporting an erection. Kanda's shirt was open, and he was on his knees, clearly in the act of sucking Allen off.

Lavi paused, and put a hand under his chin, thinking out loud. "You guys are fucking... keeping me awake. Oh, this explains so much-"

Kanda pulled Allen down, and covered the younger with his body. He ground up against Allen, and said to Lavi, "Fuck off." He continued to rub up against the white-haired Exorcist, who moaned out, "No... not in front of La..."

Lavi raised his hands in surrender, now entirely red in hair and face. He said quickly, "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry-" while backing out of the room. He ran back to his own room, and then said to himself while collapsing on his bed, "Fuck! Fuck... they..." He was hot and bothered, and it wasn't going to go away by itself.

Suddenly, Lavi realized his bed felt different than usual. "Ehh..." He realized he was lying on someone.

"Oh fuck! I'm in the wrong room, I- oh, I'm so sorry-"

He was cut off by a seductive voice from beneath him, that, oddly enough, he recognized. "No, I think you're in the right room."

"Tyki Mikk?" asked Lavi, confusedly. He immediately reached for his Innocence, and Tyki pulled him back down to the bed.

"You're not going anywhere, La~vi." Tyki snaked an arm around his wrist, and spoke into his ear, "You know you'll like it."

Lavi shut his eye, and thought of Allen and Kanda doing their... stuff...

He opened his green eye, and stared into golden eyes.

"Only tonight."

"Only tonight, lovely," replied Tyki.


End file.
